Dynasty
by random-life
Summary: Darkness has suddenly taken over their kingdom and they are the only hope for light. The battle for hope continues, will they be able to save the place they call their home from those who plan to destroy it? NejiTen SasuSaku NaruHina ShikaIno AU
1. The new captains

Hi! This is my second fic, once again in Naruto. I only thought of making this fanfic when I was in class, we tackled up something then it reminded me of something which inspired me to do this. Actually, I had a really good thought in what would happen but I didn't know how to start it, but now I did, and here's the first chapter. I hope you like it.

Oh, and by the way, I know it's weird that is Chinese-y like, but it's not like I could change their names right?

**Chapter 1: The New Captains**

"It's almost time, we better hurry up." Sakura said.

"There must be a lot of people there outside by now. And they're all here to see me." Naruto said, proclaiming himself.

"It's not only you Naruto. They're all here to see **us**." Lee stated giving emphasis on the 'us'.

"Shikamaru, get your lazy, fat ass moving, we're going to be late!" Ino yelled at the back of the march/line.

"Don't be so loud woman. This is so troublesome." Shikamaru said with his oh-so famous line.

"Shikamaru, aren't you excited that all the people in the dynasty are gathering just to see us?" Hinata asked.

"No, not at all. This wasn't my idea of excitement or pleasure, this is too troublesome for me." Shikamaru replied.

"Everything is troublesome for you." Tenten said, Sakura and Hinata giggled.

"Come on, stop chit-chatting and hurry up. It's about to begin." Sasuke said, he was on the head of the line, Shino and Neji right behind him, who were just keeping their eyes closed and and arms crossed a.k.a. brooding.

**-In the front of the palace-**

"You are all gathered here for a very special event. We will the new captains that will serve us in the army and help lead the soldiers in the battle against our enemies." Tsunade started.

"But maybe you are all wondering why make such a big fuss over the new captains. It is because they are the only ones, ever in our history, to reach such a rank in their age which is ranging between 18-19 years of age." the people strated mumbling and whispering things to the ones beside them.

"Now, we will formally introduce them to you, Shizune!" Tsunade called out her assistant and right hand man… uhh… woman.

Shizune opened up a scroll. "Let me introduce to you, a captain under General Kakashi, captain of one of the frontline team for the offense, personal student of General Kakashi and successor of the clan of the Uchiha: Uchiha Sasuke!" Shizune called out. Sasuke went out. The people applauded and 'whoo-ed'.

"Another captain under General Kakashi, she will serve as the head of the medic team but will also participate in a front line battle, one of the best students the our empress Tsunade ever taught, she is none other than Haruno Sakura." once again the people cheered and did that whoo thing.

"Wow, I didn't expect this much people." Sakura said, she went to stand beside Sasuke.

"Whenever the empress calls, everybody must come, no matter how trivial the matter is." Sasuke stated.

"Last of the new captains who serves under general Kakashi, personally taught by the legendary Jiraiya, a captain who will serve, also, in the frontline offense: Uzumaki Naruto." Shizune called as Naruto went out and joined Sakura and Sasuke.

Naruto kept waving both his hands. "Naruto, stop that." Sakura said.

"But they all love me, how can I let them down?" Naruto said.

"Whatever." Sasuke said.

"Now, a captain who is under General Asuma, a captain who will form all our strategies and attack formations, our head strategist, let me introduce to you Nara Shikamaru!" Shikamaru came out, with his usual bored look. But then again the people cheered.

"Too noisy… too troublesome." Shikamaru mumbled.

"Next, a captain under General Asuma, he will be a part of the inner defense (defense inside the kingdom), Akimichi Chouji!" then Chouji came out and joined the rest who were already out.

"Also under General Asuma, and also part of the inner defense team, Yamanaka Ino!" Shizune called out, once again, like the previous, people cheered, clapped, did those other stuff.

"Thank you all." Ino said, feeling like a beauty queen.

"Ino, this is not a parade or a beauty pageant." Shikamaru said.

"So? Your point is? Who cares? Plus, I'm very beautiful and I know people admire me. So I better response to their call." Ino said, acting up her ego.

'How the hell did I like someone like her?' Shikamaru asked himself, she liked Ino for the longest time, but he never really told her, or even show any hints.

"Under General Gai, a master in martial arts and kung fu (that is the martial art right, and that would also be the equivalent of Taijutsu, wouldn't it?), a captain of the defense line and a personal student of General Gai: Rock Lee!" Lee came out.

"I'll will do my best to protect you guys. I will do everything in my power to shower you all with youth." Lee said. The people sweat dropped, including the new captains, the empress and everybody else, except of course for Gai who was very much proud of him.

"Oh Lee, I'm very proud of you." Gai said as he started crying tears of joy.

"Next, under General Gai once again, a master in weapons and accuracy, one with very sharp eyes and is titled the weapon mistress, head of team in the second line of offense: Tenten!" Shizune said (couldn't think of a family name) once again people cheered.

"Of course, once again, under General Gai, the Hyuuga prodigy, captain of a team in the frontline for the offense, he is none other than Hyuuga Neji!" Shizune said, Neji then went out and went beside Tenten.

"You seem bored." Tenten said.

"That's because I am. This event is of no importance to me." Neji said.

Tenten just turned her head and faced the people. It was really hard for her to make a conversation with Neji even though she's the closest friend of Neji. It was really hard for her to make him talk that much.

"Now, let me introduce, a captain under Kurenai. She is part of the medic team as well but she will also participate in the inner defense line as one of the captains of one of the teams, she is the successor to the clan of the Hyuuga's. She is Hyuuga Hinata!" Hinata came out and went beside Naruto.

"Hey there Hinata." Naruto said.

"Wow, there are a lot of people who came!" Hinata exclaimed.

"Yeah." Naruto said. Hinata glanced at Naruto and Naruto smiled at Hinata. Hinata turned away and blushed slightly.

"Under General Kurenai, a captain of a team for the frontline defense: Inuzuka Kiba!" Shizune said. Kiba went out and joined the rest of the people in the line.

"And last but not the least, another captain under General Kurenai, also a captain of a team who will be in charge for the frontline defense: Aburame Shino!" Shino went out with his usual not-excited, couldn't-care-less look of his and went to the line like all the others.

"Here are the youngest captains ever to have that position, the warriors of their generation!" Empress Tsunade yelled. All the people who was there applauded and cheered, the loudest cheer heard that day.

"Have fun all you want for know people of the Konoha dynasty, for the worst is yet to come." a person, who had a very deep voice, wearing a hood that covered his face, mumbled. There were 2 people with him who was also wearing hoods. They were at the very back of the huge crowd. After that they left.

END OF CHAPTER

So, how was the first chapter? Was it nice or was it bad? Review pls. Don't be lazy! I'm just joking, anyway, if there is anything you want to clarify or you are confused with, let me know. I'll clear it out. Oh, and I know it's is weird to call it the Konoha dynasty, but I couldn't think of anything else. I hope you liked it though. ReViEw! whee acts all mental


	2. The warning

**Chapter 2: The warning**

**-At an underground castle-**

A group of people was gathered inside a room where it was quite dark to see people's faces. "It's almost time. Zei Shu! Chin Chin!" the guy, who was sitting on a chair unlike the rest of them, called out. As from how it looks, he seems like the boss.

"Yes Lord Wei Yan?" the two responded as they came out of the darkness. The girl, who is most probably Chin Chin (duh! joke!), has curly, short light green hair and has dark blue eyes. The other guy, Zei Shu, has blonde spiky hair and crimson eyes. Zei Shu has a big sword hanging on his left shoulder while his right hand holding the handle of the sword.

"Before we visit, we should send them a message, shouldn't we?" Wei Yan, their leader, said. The two of them nodded.

"Well then, we should send them a message that we are coming so they can have the time to prepare for our coming. Go to the Konoha kingdom and send them our message." Wei Yan ordered.

"We shall be going then." Zei Shu said as he and Chin Chin disappeared.

"It is almost time for us to rise and take over this dynasty." Wei Yan said then laughed evil-ly (not that loud, the quieter kind of laugh, but in an evil way. I hope you got the picture).

**-In the Konoha Kingdom-**

"Ugh… Another boring day… Nothing to do." Tsunade complained.

"Why don't you try to do your work, then maybe there's something to do?" Shizune said, emphasizing on the words try, do, work. Tsunade just sighed.

"That's boring." Tsunade stated, now Shizune's the one who sighed.

"Sasuke, Sakura, please bring these paper works in Empress Tsunade's office." Kakashi said. Sasuke and Sakura took the very large pile of papers.

"Why are there a lot of them?" asked Sakura.

"There wouldn't be, if the Empress would just do them." Kakashi responded emitting little laughs from the two of them. Kakashi left leaving the two of them to carry the papers to bring to their Empress.

They arrived at the entrance door of Tsunade's office and knocked in. Shizune opened the door and they saw Tsunade who seemed really bored. "Why does she look really bored, she still has a lot of things to do." said Sasuke.

"But the thing is she doesn't want to do those things she needs to do." Shizune said as she carried the papers Sakura was carrying and placed them on the floor then getting Sasuke's next. After that they left the office.

When the two of them were on their way to train with Kakashi, there were kids who just passed them by who was chasing each other. "Hey, you might trip." Sakura tried to warn but too late, a girl tripped while her other friends didn't notice and ran off.

The girl started to cry. "Hey there, don't cry. Let me see." Sakura said as she knelt down to check the knee of the girl. "It's okay, it's just a little bruise, here." Sakura placed a band aid on the bruise and wiped the tear of the girl away and gave the girl a sweet smile.

"Thank you." the girl said as she ran off. 'She's so caring.' Sasuke thought as he stared at Sakura who was still kneeling.

Sakura stood up and smiled at Sasuke "Shall we go?" Sakura asked.

"Hn." was all Sasuke said.

Lee was sent flying off, hitting a tree. "Aw man Neji, next time, I'll beat you for sure." Lee said as he wiped off the blood dripping from his lips. Lee, Neji, Tenten and Gai were training in an open area, not a field, tiled area, with trees at the some parts.

"We'll see when that happens." Neji said.

"That's good Lee, keep training. And your youth and hard work will bring you the victory. Oh Lee…" Gai said as he started to cry.

"General Gai!" Lee said as he started to cry as well.

"Stop! Don't even think of hugging each other while calling out each other's names as if you're far away from each other, then a sunset background appears. Don't even try." Tenten said in a very threatening voice which made the two of them freeze.

"Let's go ahead." Neji said. Tenten nodded and went off.

Hinata was in the park with some little kids. Hinata sometimes goes to the park with little kids when she has time off to play with them. "Ms. Hinata, do you want to play with us in the swing?" asked Hana, a little girl who is very close to Hinata. Hinata shook her head with a smile. Then the girl went on to the swing with her other friends.

"Hey there Hinata!" Naruto greeted, as he passed by the park and saw Hinata there.

"Oh, hi Naruto (I can't put kun can I now?)." Hinata said as Naruto sat down beside her in the bench.

"You seem really tired." Hinata said

" No, I'm just bored, I have to wait for 20 more minutes till General Kakashi to arrive for our training, but I'd suspect he'd be late as usual, so I'm here." Naruto explained.

"Oh, I see." Hinata said.

Zei Shu and Chin Chin just arrived at the front gate of the kingdom. Several guards went there. "Who are you and what is your purpose for coming here?" the head of the gate guards asked.

"We're here to send a message to your dear Empress." Zei Shu answered in an arrogant tone.

"Who sent you?" the head of the guards asked.

"You don't need to know that." Chin Chin said.

"Then you cannot enter." the guard said.

"Well, not the kind of welcome I wanted for our little visit, but I guess this will do. We don't really need to enter, but we can entertain ourselves here for the meantime." Zei Shu said as the guards charged at the two of them.

"Hey, I better get going, Sasuke and Sakura might be there by now." Naruto said.

"BOOM!" an explosion could be heard. Naruto and Hinata stood up at a sudden shock. "What was that?" Naruto asked. Hinata gathered the children and told them to go home. Then she and Naruto went to the front gate to see what happened.

They arrived at the front gate together with Neji and Tenten. " What the--" Naruto and the rest were shocked at what sight they saw when they arrived there. The guards were down and were badly injured, then the two people who were standing there at the front caught their attention.

"Who are you?" Neji asked.

"You don't need to know our names for now. We were just sent here to deliver a message." Zei Shu started.

"Oh yeah? Well then, what's the message?" Tenten asked sternly.

"Whoa, we have a tough one here." Zei Shu said mockingly, this got Tenten pissed.

"Stop it. Anyway, tell your Empress to prepare her best warriors and get ready for a big battle. Tell her to prepare for the coming of the Yang Army." Chin Chin said.

"What? What Yang Army? Who are you?" Hinata asked in confusion.

"You'll know soon enough. Oh and tell your empress to get ready to give up her reign, for soon, this dynasty will have a new ruler." Zei Shu said.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked but the two (Zei Shu and Chin Chin) disappeared before their questions could be answered.

The new captains, the generals (Kakashi, Kurenai, Asuma, Gai, and Anko), the legendary Jiraiya, some other important people who are not so important to me so I'm not mentioning them (elders, etc.), Shizune and Tsunade were in the conference hall discussing about the incident that happened a while ago.

"We must take action Tsunade." Jiraiya said from the corner of the room where he was leaning. The generals and the captains were sitting at the long table with Tsunade, Shizune was standing, and the elders had another table.

"But we don't know who they are and--"

"But even then, we mustn't take this at ease, they were powerful enough to beat all of the guards that guard the front gate." Sasuke said cutting Chouji off.

"Also, they were only two that time. And there were around 15 guarding the front gate." Sakura said.

"And they said 'army', so that must mean there are more of them." Shikamaru stated.

"We must do something, this isn't a joke." Kurenai said with a very stern face, all of them had stern faces, or rather, Kurenai always had a stern face.

Tsunade banged her hands on the table. Everyone looked at Tsunade "Fine, all of you, prepare yourselves as well as all the other warriors you hold under you. Prepare for an attack at any moment; do not let your guards down. We don't know who our enemy is or how strong they really are, but even then, be prepared. Meeting is over." Tsunade said as she stood up and left the room followed by Tsunade. Everyone in the room had serious faces and they obviously have a lot of questions lurking in their heads. Soon they all left as well.

END OF CHAPTER

So how was this chapter? Was it good or was it bad? Review please. Suggestions, comments or any ideas that might help this fic are free to come in my inbox. Limit flames please. Thanks.

Oh, and sorry for all ShikaIno fans if there wasn't any romance for them, I'll try to make more in the next chapters, but I didn't really know where to insert them. Once again, I ask for your forgiveness. But please still REVIEW.


	3. The capture

**Okay, so here's the Chapter 3. I hope you enjoy it, it's kinda long though, but don't forget to review after reading. I somehow had a hard time to make this chapter but here it is, right before you. Enjoy it and review afterwards.**

**BTW, just to inform you, Sasuke's parents and Itachi are alive, his dad is a retired General while Itachi is a captain but he's in the hospital because he was badly injured from a battle before and he hasn't woken up yet.**

**Chapter 3: The Capture**

The day after the warning of members of the Yang army, the kingdom strengthened defense.

"Listen up, tonight we will start our attack at the Konoha kingdom." Wei Yan started "Chu Lao, Zei Shu, bring your units to the front gate and create a fuss there." Chu Lao, a guy with dark green hair that reaches the shoulder and brown eyes , came out of the dark corner and went beside Zei Shu. He was younger than Zei Shu, he was probably only 19-21 years of age.

"While Zei Shu and Chu Lao are at the front gate, I want you, Lina, Han Fei, Ji Yen and Xi Dao, to go inside and find the heiress of the Hyuuga clan and kidnap her. She is essential for our rising." Wei Yan said.

Lina has black long hair that is placed on two low pigtails that are braded, she also has brown eyes. Han Fei has red spiky hair and blue eyes. Ji Yen has long light blue hair put on two high pigtails and has lavender colored eyes. And Xi Dao has silver spiky hair and blue eyes. They were also young, also looking only about 18-21 years of age.

**-In the kingdom-**

It was already night time, Sasuke helped Sakura in the clinic with some stuff because he didn't have anything better to do that night. "Thanks for helping me Sasuke." Sakura said.

"Hey Sakura, I'm just wondering, you have a lot of suitors and neither one of them you even bothered to date. Why is that?" Sasuke asked, it felt weird of him to ask something like that.

"Wow, it's odd of you to ask something like that. But okay, I'll answer it, maybe because, I don't have time for them and maybe because, I don't really like them, and if I date them then I'll just make them hope for something that will never happen." Sakura said.

"Why is that? Do you already have someone else in mind?" Sasuke asked.

"Hmm, you're being curious all of a sudden. Okay, yeah, I already have someone whom I like but," Sakura started "He doesn't know I like him and he's set on his duties and has no time for someone like me." Sakura gave Sasuke a smile.

"Oh I see." Sasuke said.

"Plus, I might just be a burden to him." Sakura added as she looked away from Sasuke.

"What about you? You have a lot of girls who like you?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah but I have no time for them and those stuff, also I don't like any of them." Sasuke said.

'Exactly what I predicted you would say, that's why… that's why I can never tell you how I really feel.' Sakura thought.

**-In the training area-**

Neji and Tenten were training for the longest time. "Hey Neji, we've been training since a while ago and it's already late at night, aren't you tired yet?" asked Tenten as she sat on the floor, trying to catch her breath and regain her strength.

"With this new threat we can't really lay back can we? We don't now what they can really do and how strong they are, we should be prepared." Neji said.

"I suppose you're right… but you really shouldn't over do yourself. What's the use of training so much if when time for battle you're very tired and wear out?" Tenten looked at the night sky.

Neji also sat down on the floor beside Tenten "I'm doing this because I need to. I'm training really hard because I need to... because I want to protect my clan, my family; to protect my friends; to protect the people in this kingdom. Also… also to protect you."

Tenten was surprised to hear this but also glad to hear it as well, she gave Neji a sweet smile. They both looked at the stars.

**-In the meeting/function room-**

Shikamaru was thinking of battle strategies in the occasion that the Yang Army will attack, he was with a member of his team, Jing, who is helping him come up with battle plans. She has short blonde hair placed on four high pigtails.

"This should be enough." Shikamaru said as he placed the pen he was holding down and placed his arms behind his head and rested on his chair.

Ino was passing by as she saw the door of the function room slightly open. She was curious to see what or who was inside and so she took a slight peek and obviously she saw Shikamaru and Jing there.

"Thanks for helping me Jing." Shikamaru said.

"No problem Captain, hey Captain, would you want me to make you a cup of tea?" Jing asked.

"Really?" Shikamaru sat up from his resting position "Thanks that would be nice."

Ino felt some jealousy rising in her and she doesn't know why. As soon as Jing went to the mini kitchen (the place where you can make coffee, tea or get water place), Ino went in the function room. "What are you doing here Ino?" Shikamaru asked calmly, he was surprised to see Ino there.

"Why, can't I go here?" Ino asked with a rather bitter tone.

"What has gotten you all cranky?"

Jing went in with the tea she has prepared "Oh, Captain Ino, what are you doing here?" Jing was surprised to see Ino there, she placed the cup of tea in front of Shikamaru and Shikamaru took a sip.

"The tea tastes good, thanks Jing." Shikamaru said, Ino got more jealous.

"Thanks Captain Shikamaru, anyway, I have to go now." she bow down and left the room.

"What's with you and her?" Ino asked in a very cold tone with a little hint of anger in it.

"Nothing, she was just helping me come up with battle and defense plans in case the Ying Army decides to attack. Why?... Oh, don't tell me you're jealous." Shikamaru was about to laugh.

"Wha- what!" Ino blushed a little "Of course not, why would I? If I would be jealous it would not certainly be because of you!" Ino said raging out the door.

"Whatever." Shikamaru mumbled laughing a little as Ino shut the door really hard.

"Why did I do that? Why did I feel like that?" Ino asked herself as she walked to her room in the palace (they have their own rooms in the palace despite having their own houses, some privilege and so that it's easier for them and for their duties).

**-In the front gate-**

"Hmm… looks like they added more guards this time." Zei Shu grinned.

"Call General Kakashi and General Gai!" the captain of the guards ordered one of the guards as they stood as a wall to the entrance of the palace so that the Yang Army and their warriors (who wore armors of the color red, while the Konoha guards wore armors of the color blue) won't be able to get in.

"Get in now before more of their warriors come." Chu Lao instructed Han Fei and the rest to get in. They disappeared all of a sudden and went over the gate, none of the guards noticed the four (Han Fei, Lina, Xi Dao and Ji Yen) go in.

"Now we must find the Hyuuga." Xi Dao mumbled as they got in the kingdom with out anyone noticing them.

Kakashi and Gai hurriedly rushed to the front gate. When they got there they saw the guards fighting. Kakashi brought out his big sword and slashed the soldier of the opposing army charged toward Kakashi. Gai took out his large metal ball with spikes and chain. Kakashi met with Zei Shu.

"Well if it isn't the great general Hatake Kakashi." Zei Shu said as he grinned.

"Who are you?" Kakashi asked sternly.

"I am Zei Shu, one of the top warriors of the Yang Army."

"What do you want here."

"That will be on a need to know basis." Zei Shu said as he charged himself toward Kakashi with his large sword, Kakashi was able to block the attack with his sword, they continued to battle each other while Gai fought the other warriors. Soon enough Tenten and Neji was informed of what was happening so they went to the front gate.

Neji brought out his bow and arrow, which was his weapon of choice, although he had a sword as an alternative. Tenten has a lot of weapons but what she mostly uses are her twin blades (like two swords only shorter that a sword).

They fought several warriors and beat them, then they met with Chu Lao. "Well, well, well, if it isn't the prodigy of the clan of the Hyuuga." Chu Lao grinned.

"Who are you?" Tenten asked…

**-Inside the palace, in the hallway leading to the clinic-**

Naruto and Hianta were walking toward the clinic, Naruto saw Hinata on the way, Hinata needed to get something from the clinic while Naruto needed to see Sakura and Sasuke who was in the clinic so they decided to go together, unaware to both of them what was happening in the front gate.

They saw Saskue and Sakura walking down the hallway coming out of the clinic "Hey Sasuke, Sakura!" Naruto greeted as he waved to the both of them.

"Cheerful as always." Sasuke mumbled.

When they caught up with each other a warrior came to them panting. "Captains, there is an attack on the front gate!" the warrior knelt down and stated what was happening.

"What! It must be those Yang Army guys." Naruto said as he clenched his fists "Where are you going?" Naruto asked the warrior.

"I was going to report what was happening to the empress when I met you on the way so I informed you. There are around fifty to seventy warriors of their army that came, General Kakashi and General Gai are there, as well as Captain Neji and Captain Tenten, other warriors are now informing the other generals and captains." the soldier said.

"Okay, we'll go there now to help." Sasuke said, the warrior stood up and bowed, he then ran off to the room of the empress.

Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke and Sakura were going to the front gate, they were passing through the training area of the captains and generals when suddenly, four unknown people blocked them, and they couldn't really see who they were since they were in the shadows. "We finally find you Hyuuga Hinata, heiress of the clan of the Hyuugas." a female voice said, she came out of the shadows and revealed herself. She had black hair on two low braided pigtails. It was Lina (but of course they didn't know her).

The other three went out of the dark, it was Xi Dao, Han Fei and Ji Yen. "Who are you and what do you want?" Naruto asked in a very stern and serious voice.

"Oh us… we're the soldiers of the Yang Army and our purpose for being here is none other than the heiress of the Hyuuga." the guy with the red spiky hair, Han Fei, said.

"Oh yeah? And what would people like you want with her?" Sasuke asked.

"That's none of your business." Ji Yen, the girl with the light blue hair said.

"We're not giving her to you!" Sakura said as she took out her long spear (spear, not pike, the spear that's like of Sumire Kanzaki of Sakura Taisen, or Ren from Shaman King if you've seen it, just to make a more vivid picture), Sasuke took his scimitar, Naruto took out his sword, Hinata was ready to fight.

Ji Yen took out her spandino, Han Fei also took out something like a scimitar and Xi Dao took out his sword. They charged at each other, Ji Yen with Sakura, Han Fei with Sasuke, Xi Dao with Naruto and Lina with Hinata.

Lina and Hinata were doing hand to hand combat. Hinata seemed to be having a hard time while Lina seemed to be enjoying it "You can fight better than I expected." Lina stated cheerfully "But you're not strong enough to beat me." Lina grinned as Hinata tried to punch her in the stomach but Lina jumped back and easily evaded the attack.

"You will never get Hinata as long as we're here." Sakura said as she kept on thrusting her sword multiple times on Ji Yen but Ji Yen easily evades all of the attack "What? Are you just going to keep on evading?"

"You're pretty tough." Ji Yen grinned as she jumped and went behind Sakura, she was about to hit Sakura with her spandino (a weapon that resembles a fencing sword) but Sakura jumped back, Ji Yen grinned.

Sasuke and Han Fei were fighting with their scimitars; it looked like quite an even fight. "Who are you and what do you want with Hinata?" Sasuke managed to asked as the scimitars met "You're pretty good. I'm Han Fei, and our business with the Hyuuga has nothing to do with you, Uchiha Sauske."

"It seems that you know who I am." Sasuke grinned.

"Of course, you're the Uchiha prodigy, the son of former general Uchiha, brother of one of the greatest soldiers and captains: Uchiha Itachi." Han Fei stated, they charged again at each other with their scimitars.

"I will never let you take Hinata." Naruto said.

"How brave of you Uzumaki Naruto." Xi Dao grinned.

"How do you know who I am? Who are you?" Naruto asked as Xi Dao charged at Naruto, Naruto was able to block the attack with his sword.

"It doesn't matter how I know you. I'm Xi Dao and that's all you need to know."

"Ugh." Hinata fell on the floor on her knees and spitted out blood. Lina punched her on her stomach.

"Hinata!" Naruto called out when he saw Hinata fall on the floor, while trying to block Xi Dao's attack.

"Don't take your eyes away from your enemies." Xi Dao grinned.

**-The battle in the front gate-**

Neji is fighting Chu Lao while Tenten are fighting the Yang warriors, but she was not so far away from Neji. They paused for a while, panting "Tell me, why are you here, I bet this is not your whole army, this is too little, there must be some reason why you went here right now." Neji said.

"You're pretty smart, but even if I tell you right now, it'll be too late." Chu Lao said.

"Oh yeah?"

"We're here to capture the heiress of the clan of the hyuugas, your heiress. By now, four of the highest ranking warriors of our army has probably captured her."

Neji clenched his fists "What do you want with her?"

"I don't need to tell you that."

"Neji, go and look for Hinata. I'll handle him." Tenten said. Chu Lao grinned.

"Are you sure Tenten? Okay, I'll go." Neji prepared to leave.

"Even if you do look for her, there's nothing you can do anymore." Chu Lao smirked, Neji ignored what he said and went to look for Hinata.

"Are you sure you can handle me?" Chu Lao smirked, again.

"Hmph, don't underestimate me." Tenten also smirked.

**-The battle in the official's training field-**

Hinata spitted more blood as she fell flat on the floor after receiving several attacks from Lina. "HINATA!" Naruto called out but then Xi Dao punched him on his stomach and fell on the floor.

"You're still too weak." Xi Dao smirked. Lina carried Hinata.

"Hey, I got her, let's go!" Lina said cheerfully.

Sakura received a lot of injuries from Ji Yen but she was still able to stand up. She thrusted her spear toward Ji Yen but it was weak, Ji Yen easily evaded it. She kicked Sakura which caused her to fall on the floor, she was trying to stand up but she failed to. Ji Yen went to where Lina was and grinned. Han Fei jumped back before Sasuke could thrust his sword at him, he went beside Ji Yen. "Sakura!" Sasuke ran to Sakura.

"You won't be able to protect the people important to you in your state. You have to be stronger than how you are now before you could protect them." Xi Dao said as he looked at the Naruto who was kneeling on the ground in pain.

Xi Dao went to where his comrades just in time as Neji arrive at the area. "Hinata!" Neji called out.

"You're too late now. But don't worry, this won't be the last time we see each other." Xi Dao smirked and they disappeared.

"Hinata!" Naruto managed to shout out.

"Tenten." Neji mumbled as he remembered Tenten, he then hurriedly rushed to the front gate.

**-The battle in the front gate-**

The Yang warriors suddenly stopped attacking. Zei Shu backed away from Kakashi, the were both evenly tired and injured, the four who went to get Hinata suddenly appeared behind Zei Shu. "We got her already, let's go." Ji Yen said.

Kakashi, as well as Gai, was shocked to see Hinata being carried by one of them "Hinata!" Gai called out.

"What are you doing with her?" Kakashi asked.

"That you don't have to know Kakashi." Zei Shu said "Han Fei, go and get Chu Lao and tell him to stop playing with that girl."

Han Fei walked over to where Chu Lao was "Chu Lao, stop playing with her, we got the Hyuuga heiress, let's go."

Tenten was lying down on the ground with a lot of injuries, she was partly unconscious, but she was able to hear him say something about the Hyuuga heiress "Hinata." she mumbled before losing consciousness.

Chu Lao and Han Fei went to the rest of them. Neji arrived at the gate panting. He saw Tenten lying on the floor with a lot of injuries "Tenten!" As soon as Chu Lao and Han Fei were with the rest of them, they disappeared, as well as the warriors of their army "Wait!" Kakashi tried to stop them but it was too late.

That was how their night went, they weren't only physically injured and tired but also mentally and emotionally. Most of them had their morale down after what happened, especially Naruto, he wasn't able to beat Xi Dao and worst of all he wasn't able to protect Hinata.

END OF CHAPTER

So, did you like this chapter? Review, if you have any questions, suggestions, comments tell me, I'd like to hear them. But please limit flames, it's allowed but limit them as much as possible.


	4. Unlock the forbidden powers

Hello! Sorry for the late update, I was really busy these past few weeks/days, didn't have enough time to think about the next chapter but luckily I was able to think of something to happen and I present to you the next chapter. Oh and thanks to all those who reviewed, keep reviewing! Enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: I keep forgetting to put this. Anyway, for the formality of it, I do not own Naruto, happy?

**Chapter 4: Unlock the forbidden powers**

The captains, generals and several injured warriors were in the clinic. Sakura had to treat their wounds even though she herself was injured as well. "Okay, that was the last one." Sakura said as she entered the room where the generals and the captains were. She sat in one of the chairs, the generals were standing and so was Sasuke, Neji, Shino and Lee, the rest of the captains were seated.

Most of them were angry, frustrated and disappointed at themselves, namely Naruto. He was mad at himself for losing to Xi Dao but more disappointed at himself for letting them take Hinata away. Neither anyone of them could faced each other that time.

Then Tsunade entered the room, they bowed their heads as she entered and they were also surprised to see who was with her, it was Hinata's dad, the head of the Hyuuga clan, Hiashi Hyuuga. "I sent the warriors to their rooms so that they can rest. How are you guys?" Tsunade asked, none of them responded, she figured they were still depressed from what happened.

"Shikamaru, give me a status report." Tsunade ordered.

Shikamaru stood up "Your highness, no facilities or structures have been damaged, but there are quite a number of warriors who are injured, some of the captains received some injuries, nothing major, except for Captain Tenten." Neji clenched his fists.

"How is she?" Tsunade asked.

"I already treated her wounds, although she has several broken bones namely her right arm and left leg, she is stable now, we're just waiting for her to wake up, but she will be in no condition to fight." Sakura explained.

"I see." Tsunade signaled Shikamaru to continue his report.

"We have fewer warriors now to fight in our defense, all the more now that we lost Hinata." they lowered their heads as they remembered Hinata.

"But your highness, why would they want to capture Hinata anyway?" Kiba asked.

"Do you all know why you were all given such high ranks even though you are so young asides from the fact that you all posses great skill?"

"Of course, it's because of our for--" Ino started when they all realized the possible reason for Hinata's capture.

"You mean?" Naruto stood up.

"Yes, it is possible that they kidnapped her because of her power." Hiashi said.

"Why? What kind of forbidden power does she posses that they had to capture her?" Sasuke questioned.

"The power of light." Neji remembered.

"What will that mean then?" asked Chouji.

"If the power of light will be placed in the hands of evil then something really bad, as bad as the end of the world could happen." Kakashi explained.

"Then all the more that we need to rescue Hinata! Let's go!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Naruto, we all know how much you want to rescue Hinata, hell we all want to rescue Hinata." Sakura said.

"Then what's stopping you guys?"

"Well for starters, some of us are still injured from their last attack and another thing, we don't even know where they're keeping Hinata." Shino said.

"Well we gotta try; we can't just sit here and do nothing! We're all just sitting here doing nothing while she's out there with an unknown enemy and might be suffering right now. And you expect me to sit here, wait and do nothing at all?"

"Naruto, tell me, what if while you guys are searching for Hinata and the Yang army attack while you're gone, who will be left here to protect the kingdom, are you going to risk the lives of thousands of people?" Tsunade finally butted in, her statement made Naruto sit down.

"But--"

"Listen, I know how you feel, I myself want to rescue Hinata but right now, all that we can do is prepare for our next encounter with them." Shikamaru said.

"But wait, all of our powers were sealed weren't it? So how can they use… wait, so they must know--" Sasuke started.

"Yes, it is possible that they know the ritual to unlock the forbidden powers. Our enemy is smart so we have to be careful." Tsunade faced the door "Follow me; I will now have to unlock your powers as well because of what's happening. Let's go."

"But wait, what about Tenten, how will you unlock her powers?" Neji asked.

"I already asked people to carry her and bring her to the ritual room. She should be there by now."

"Looks like you had everything prepared already." remarked Kiba.

"Yes, I have, now if you would all follow me to the ritual room."

Tsunade went out the door, soon followed by Hiashi and the generals; they had no choice but to follow and so they did.

**-At an underground castle-**

"Everything is prepared for the ritual master Wei Yan." Chin Chin said.

"Good." Wei Yan stood up and walked into a room. The higher ranking warriors of the Yang army were there and at the center or the room laid Hinata. Candles surrounded the room. "Let's start the ritual."

Wei Yan kneeled in front of Hinata and placed his palms on the air right above Hinata's body. Wei Yan started to chant as he started to do some hand seals. Hinata opened her eyes with looks of fear, a tiny ball of light appeared above Hinata, below Wei Yan's palms.

The ball of light grew bigger "AHHHH!" Hinata yelled in pain. Tears fell from Hinata's eyes as she felt pain. Wei Yan made and evil grin "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" she yelled one big scream as the ball of light stopped growing bigger. Hinata closed her eyes and lost consciousness.

Wei Yan smirked "The power of light is now right on the palms of my hand (well literally)." the warriors in the room knelt down and bowed their heads.

Wei Yan stood up. "Now the power of light is mine. I will rule the world with darkness!"he took the ball of light and pressed it against his chest until the whole ball was inside of him. "I can feel the power of light, now no one can stop me!" he laughed maniacally.

**-In a ritual room in the kingdom-**

The captains entered the room; they saw the generals there including General Anko and Ibiki, as well as Hiashi, former general Uchiha, some of the elders and the legendary Jiraiya there as well as Tenten who was lying down on mat/mattress/or whatever you call it.

'Tenten, I promise I'll avenge what happened to you.' Neji clenched his fists as he saw Tenten in her condition and he regretted letting her take him on 'I'll make you pay for what you did Chu Lao.'

"Father you're here?" Sasuke was surprised to see his dad there.

"Yes, we were asked to witness this. Go on now Sasuke." Sasuke nodded and went with the rest of the group.

"Well then, shall we start?" Tsunade sat in the middle of the room. The captains formed a circle around Tsunade and sat or knelt down.

Tsunade started to chant and did some hand seals, she closed her eyes "I hereby the sealed powers within these people be unlocked and released once again. Open the sealed power of fire!" aura surrounded Sasuke.

"Open the sealed power of lightning!" aura surrounded Neji.

"Open the sealed power of wind!" aura surrounded Sakura.

"Open the sealed power of ice!" aura surrounded Tenten who was still unconscious.

"Open the sealed power of earth!" aura surrounded Kiba.

"Open the sealed power of illusion!" aura surrounded Shino.

"Open the sealed power of gravity!" aura surrounded Lee.

"Open the sealed power of nature!" aura surrounded Ino.

"Open the sealed power of magnetism!" aura surrounded Shikamaru.

"Open the sealed power of acid!" aura surrounded Chouji.

"And lastly, open the sealed power of life and energy!" aura surrounded Naruto.

They stood up as they felt power rushing in their veins. "Now, all of your powers are unlocked and you can use them freely, but I tell you know, use them only when necessary and that will only be when we fight the Yang army." Tsunade said getting up.

"Then next time we meet with them, I swear I'll defeat them and make them regret ever meeting us." Sasuke swear (obviously) Shino, Kiba, Neji and Naruto nodded.

'I'll defeat you Xi Dao. Wait for me Hinata, I'll save you.' Naruto thought.

END OF CHAPTER

So how was it, the unsealing part was kinda weird though, anyway, please review.


	5. Fight for the throne

**I'm am so very very sorry for the late update. I had several tests and projects because it's nearly the end of the schoolyear here in my country/school. But anyway, here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it! Oh and I made a mistake with Chouji's power, it was supposed to be sound not acid, I forgot to change it before I posted it.**

**Disclaimer: Cool, I actually remembered to put this. Anyway, I don't really see the purpose of this seeing that we actually wouldn't be writing fanfics if we actually owned this. But anyway, I don't own Naruto blah blah blah.**

**Chapter 5: Fight for the throne**

"Listen, I want all of you to be on guard, patrol the places, we mustn't let our guards down." Tsunade gathered all of her warriors from the highest to the lowest ranking (except for Tenten) "We never know when they will attack so we must be always ready. Shikamaru, explain the strategy."

Shikamaru bowed as he went pass Tsunade to get to the table. He placed down a big scroll of paper that seemed like a map. "Okay, to lead the offenses are General Gai and General Kakashi and their teams, they will be the very front line, and they will stay 500 meters ahead of the front gate along with their group. For the secondary offense line are Sasuke's, Neji's and Shino's team. They will lead that line of offense and they will stay 250 meters ahead of the front gate." Shikamaru continued; Sasuke, Neji and Shino nodded.

"Next, the ones who will guard the entrance just in case they went pass our front line: General Asuma, General Kurenai and General Anko along with their teams." Shikamaru pointed at the map as he continued to explain the strategy.

"For the inner defense: Naruto, Lee and Kiba, you and your teams will stay behind the front gate just in case they are able to get through. Sakura, Ino and I will stay to guard the palace and make sure that they won't get in. Sakura will stay with us for the reason that she is also our medic. We will be the last line of defense." Shikamaru ended his explaining; he took back his scroll of paper, bowed at the empress and went back to where he originally stood.

"I know that our army is weaker, Tenten, one of our best warriors, is injured and they have Hinata with them. But… no matter what, we must defend our kingdom… our dynasty, we won't let them succeed in their evil plan." Tsunade said as somewhat like a morale booster.

"Dao!" Kakashi called the captain of the gate guards; he went to Kakashi and bowed "Gather all the men, women and children that are not a part of the army (obviously there are some men who don't fight) andget them to a safe place, a dangerous battle is about to take place soon." The captains of the gate guards, along with some other guards exited the room.

"Get to your positions, we will never know when they will attack, so we have got to be ready for their attack that may come anytime soon." Tsunade ordered, soon all of them left the room.

**-At an underground castle-**

"All of you! Get ready, tonight, a battle will begin and Tsunade's reign will cease to exist." Wei Yan was gloating "Get ready to fight, this battle will end with us triumphant!" the warriors left the room to prepare for the battle that was about to take place.

The higher ranking warriors were preparing their armor "All of you, hurry up, we shall attack their kingdom soon." Chin Chin said as she left the room where the females were changing into their armor.

"It is time to overthrow the empress off her thrown and let our army reign." Ji Yen said in an arrogant tone.

"Yup, and finally we get to fight in the battle field this time." a girl with navy blue hair that is in a pony in the right side of her head and brown eyes said.

"Looks like you are all fired up to fight, but don't get to excited Xing Jun, most of their warriors are relatively weak." Lina said to the girl with navy blue hair who is apparently Xing Jun.

"Are you ready to return to the kingdom of Konoha Zi Yan?" Ji Yen asked the girl beside her who had long black her that reaches her butt that was in a half pony and also had several thin braids, some that fall in front of her face and some that are with her pony.

"Huh, what do you mean?" Zi Yan asked.

"I mean, we are going to attack Konoha, where you once used to live and where you're ex-boyfriend serves as one of the Captains." Ji Yen said "Are you ready to face him after 3 years?"

"I… I have forgotten my love for him, he left me and abandoned me, they all left me during that time, and worst of all, he betrayed me. I will not forgive them." Zi Yan said with a little tone of hesitance at first.

"You hurry, we are leaving." Chin Chin suddenly entered the room to remind them and left just as quickly. Soon they were all prepared and ready to fight in battle.

"Finally, after a long wait, we are finally going to conquer the kingdom of Konoha." Chu Lao said as he changed into his battle wardrobe.

"Soon, we shall rule this country." a guy with black spiky hair with red highlights said "Aren't you excited Guan He, we are finally fighting in the battlefield at last. I'll finally get to use my weapon again."

"You are to noisy Gan Ning, have you considered shutting your mouth for once?" the gut with long brown hair tied in a high pony and bangs that fall in front of his face, who is also apparently named Guan He said to guy who is apparently named Gan Ning.

"Both of you stop it and hurry up, we are about to leave." Zei Shu said. Soon they were all done preparing and left the room.

Wei Yan wore a white mask that covers the upper half of his face, armor covering most of his body that was color green with gold lining, black gloves, boots that reached half of his shin (sp?). Chin Chin tied her light green hair in a high pony with a red ribbon and was wearing a green upper armor that was sleeveless and it reached until her neck with a white long sleeved shirt under the armor, dark brown pants and place green armors on her shins and thighs and black shoes (Chinese shoes).

Zei Shu wore a green helmet with golden lining, black sleeveless shirt that reached his neck (a shirt that really looks tight), blue armors on her lower arms, black pants with golden linings that made a tribal design with green armors on his shins and black shoes. Chu Lao had his hair pulled back in a high pony tail, he was wearing armor in most parts of his body (his chest, back, forearm and foreleg) that was color green with gold lining. Han Fei wore a white bandana (the one you only place in the forehead), chest and back black armor with gold lining, sleeveless black shirt that reaches his neck and beige pants.

Xing Jun wore a black tube top with gold tribal designs, black shoulder, forearm and shin armors, beige pants with a red cloth that serves as a belt. Ji Yen wore a yellow V-neck light green tummy(?) armor with (once again) gold lining, lower arm armor, beige short with armor around her thighs, and armor that reaches from her shin to her knee.

Lina wore a yellow sleeveless Chinese shirt that reaches the neck and yellow Chinese capri's (sp?) with silver lining, yellow lower arm armor. Zi Yan wore a white robe that reached until her thighs, it had floral designs, a white cloth that served as a belt, white shorts (w/c was almost covered by the robe), tube-top-like purple armor, purple lower arm armor (under the sleeves) and lower leg armor.

Xi Dao wore a black upper body armor (like a shirt that was round neck) with gold lining, as well as armor on the sides of his thighs, beige pants with lower leg armors. Gan Ning wore a red bandana; no upper body clothes instead, a big tattoo of a dragon on his chest, black pants, lower arm armors. Guan He wore a green helmet, and his whole body was probably covered with armor that was green. (finally, that's done)

**-Front of the palace, in the huge stairs-**

Sasuke and Sakura were done preparing. Sasuke wore an upper body blue armor that reached his neck (but was open) with golden linings, blue cloth that served as a belt for the white pants, lower forearms and foreleg armors. Sakura wore a white silk top that covers her neck and reaches a few inches past her waist, a pink tube-top-like armor with golden tribal designs worn over the white top, beige shorts, a long pink cloth that serves as a belt that was tied on the sides (and was really long), pink boots wih golden tribal designs, lower arm armors. Sasuke was riding a black horse while Sakura was riding a white horse.

"You know what? I still remember when I was young and other children would always stay away from me and say what a freak I am because of these powers." Saukra said randomly as she stared at the starless night.

"Yeah, I remember that happening to me as well. And look at the irony now, we are the ones protecting those people." Sasuke said grinning a little.

"And then one day the late emperor Lui Bei came saying he'll seal away our powers because these might be the reason for great chaos and havoc, and I guess he was right, look what's happening now."

"Sasuke! Sakura! Are you both ready?" Neji came in riding his white horse, he was wearing a red sleeveless upper armor with golden lining that covers his neck, armors on his sides, beige pants with red lower leg armors and forearm armors.

They both nodded in response as Shino arrived with his brown horse, he was wearing, of course, his sunglasses, something similar to Neji's suit except instead of an upper-body armor, he wore a black shirt (that looks really tight, hot! joke!) "Shall we go now?" the 3 of them left.

"Okay, let's go to our places everyone and stay on guard." Shikamaru arrived at the palace along with Lee, Chouji, Ino, Naruto and Kiba. Shikamaru was wearing a red helmet with golden lining, beige long-sleeved shirt and pants, white cloth that served as a belt, red chest, lower arms, lower legs and sides armor "Our horses are about to be brought here."

Dao, the captain of the gate guards, along with other gate guards came in and brought in their horses. "Whoo! We get horses!" Kiba exclaimed as he rode a dark brown horse. Kiba wore a blue helmet with white feathers sticking out at the top, a black short-sleeved shirt, a blue armor (with golden lining) for the torso, white pants with lower leg armors and lower arm armors.

"Naturally, we would get horses since we are already in the ranking of a captain." Ino stated as she got herself the beige horse, she wore a white V-neck top, a purple tummy armor with golden lining, white capris with a design of a golden dragon, forearm and foreleg armors.

"Good, then I call the light brown horse." Chouji said as he got on the horse, he was wearing a blue helmet, white long-sleeved shirt, belt and pants, a blue armor with golden lining practically covering his whole body.

"Let's get to our posts; we must never let our guard down." Naruto said as he got on a black horse, he wore a red bandana (not just for the forehead, the one you put to cover your head), a short-sleeved shirt, red (with golden lining) upper body armor, beige pants, side (thigh) armors, lower leg and lower arm armors, and red boots (not that high).

"Well then, shall we get going?" Lee said as he rode his beige horse, Lee wore a sleeve-less green shirt and green pants, a blue armor vest with golden lining, foreleg and lower arm armors. They rode off to their post, except for Shikamaru, Ino and Sakura who just stayed there, where their supposed to stay.

**-1000 meters away from the front gate-**

Wei Yan, as well as his higher ranking warriors, rode a horse. "Tonight, the kingdom of Konoha will finally be ours. We will rule this dynasty. Late Emperor Lui Bei will regret his decision 15 years ago."

"Lord Wei Yan, two of the best warriors of Konoha are standing 500 meters away from their front gate, along with around a total of 40 more warriors with them." Chin Chin reported as she came back from Wei Yan's order to look ahead "And 250 meters away from the front gate stand more warriors."

"Hmm… Looks like they prepared well for our attack don't you think so Lord Wei Yan?" Zei Shu grinned.

"They may be more prepared yet, I bet that most of them are still injured from our last visit. Zei Shu! Chin Chin! You and your units will take care of these 2 generals while the rest of us head on. Not so long now, the throne will be mine at last." Zei Shu ordered.

They rode off until they reached where Kakashi and Gai stood guard. "Looks like they really prepared for their attack on our kingdom, they have more than a thousand warriors for their army." Gai whispered to Kakashi as they saw the Yang Army approaching. Gai wore a red helmet with green feathers sticking out and green shirt (long-sleeved) and pant with a black belt, chest, back, forearm and foreleg armors. Kakashi had almost the same the outfit except that he didn't have the helmet and he wore black shirt and pants.

"The guy with the mask must be their leader." stated Kakashi.

"Yeah – Oh my God! Look, he has Hinata with him!" Gai was shocked to see Hinata's body hanging on the masked guy's horse.

"We have to get Hinata back and make sure she doesn't get hurt." Kakashi said.

"Looks like this time you've prepared well." Zei Shu stated as they reached face-to-face with Kakashi and Gai.

"Mark this: we will not lose to you." said Kakashi.

"We'll see about that General. Attack!" ordered Wei Yan as Zei Shu and Chin Chin's unit attacked Kakashi's and Gai's while the rest tried to find a way to go past the battle between the two units.

"Hinata!" Kakashi tried to chase Wei Yan but found himself face-to-face with Zei Shu instead.

"Your battle's with me." said Zei Shu.

Gai found himself in a battle with Chin Chin when he suddenlt caught glimpse of Zi Yan as she rode past 'Is that… no, it can't be.' Gai thought when Chin Chin was about to punch him, her punch made him go off his horse.

**-250 meters away from the front gate-**

"It seems like the Yang Army began their attack." Neji stated as he stared far ahead.

"You know what; your eyesight is really good… Look, here they come." Shino stated as he saw the Yang Army charging in toward their direction "Get ready, their about to attack!" Shino warned the warriors to prepare themselves.

"They have Hinata!" Neji stated as he saw Hinata with the masked guy 'And is that… no, it can't possibly be Zi Yan… but…' Neji thought as he had a worried look for Shino.

"Here they come, let's go!" Sasuke said as he signaled them to go and charge toward the enemy. Gan Ning's, Chu Lao's and Han Fei's units met with Sasuke's, Shino's and Neji's. Neji, however stayed behind.

Sasuke was near Shino and (while they were in their horses) they would slash and throw off the enemy soldiers that charged at them with their specialized weapons: Sasuke-scimitar, Shino-daggers. Sasuke and Shino met up with Gan Ning, who was holding a very large (very) sword while they made their way through the on-going fights.

"Gan Ning? It can't be… you're alive?" Shino, along with Sasuke, was surprised to see Gan Ning.

"Yes, it can be, and yes, I am alive and well." Gan Ning said, grinning when suddenly Zi Yan appeared behind Gan Ning, obviously with a horse.

"Zi Yan?" Sauske was surprised, yet all the more was Shino.

"Zi Yan, come on, we have to get on, leave them to Gan Ning and the others!" called Ji Yen from afar, at this Zi Yan turned her horse to the direction where Ji Yen went and followed her.

"No! Zi Yan!" Shino tried to stop her.

TO BE CONTINUED…

Okay, I know the costume part was kinda long. But anyway, how did you like this chapter? Review!


	6. Fight for the throne part 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto… happy? Wait, I have a question: Do I have to seriously put up this disclaimer thing every single chapter I make?**

**Chapter 6: Fight for the throne part 2**

"Zi Yan!" Shino yelled, but she did not stop. Shino tried to follow her but Gan Ning suddenly went in front of Shino and blocked his way.

"Where do you think you're going, have you forgotten? Never turn your back on your enemy." Gan Ning said with a smirk up his face.

"You're right; never turn your back on your enemy!" Sasuke tried attacking Gan Ning from behind with his scimitar but a huge ring blade blocked his attack, it was Han Fei.

"And look out for the backs of your comrades." said Han Fei.

Neji was hitting a lot of enemy warriors from a long range with his bow and arrow when Chu Lao made his way to find Neji in the battle. "We meet again Hyuuga. This time, I won't let you escape."

"I don't plan to escape, I will make sure I'll kill you, I'll make you regret what you did to Tenten." Neji brought out his sword knowing that he won't be able to use his bow and arrow in a close range battle.

"Oh you mean that girl, she's nothing, she's weak and useless." Chu Lao said plainly.

"How dare you!" Neji charged himself toward Chu Lao with his sword but Chu Lao evaded the attack.

**-Inside the palace-**

"Your Highness! The Yang Army started their attack!" a warrior reported "And Captain Tenten is missing, she's not in hospital wing, and I checked her room, her battle suit is missing."

"Sigh… It's just like her to do that, I bet she's planning to go to the battle as well to fight with the others. I expected this battle was soon to begin. Are all the people evacuated to a safer place?"

"Yes, they were all finished transferring them just an hour ago. What are we going to do now Your Highness?"

"The only thing we can do… wait, wait and see what will happen." Tsunade said.

**-At the front gate-**

"Xi Dao! Xing Jun! I'll leave both of you here to deal with them, I'll leave with you one hundred more warriors. I suppose that will be enough for them." Wei Yan ordered.

"Hn, this won't take so long, don't worry Lord Wei Yan, we'll catch up with you in just a while." Xi Dao said smirking.

"Don't you underestimate us! We won't let you succeed with your plans." Anko said.

"Oh, and you think you can stop us? I don't think so, we'll see you try. And trying is probably the most you can do." Xing Jun said as she jumped of her horse, stretched and brought out 2 metal baton-like sticks.

"Well then, let's go!" Wei Yan called as he signaled other warriors to open the front gate, which they did. When they opened the door, they found Naruto and the others there waiting for them.

Wei Yan smirked "Hmm… impressive strategy but no use. Lina! Guan He! Take care of them, I must proceed to the castle and meet up with the empress."

Naruto saw Hinata with Wei Yan "Hinata!" Naruto called out as Wei Yan went off and proceeded to the palace where Shikamaru, Sakura and Ino stood guard. "Hinata!"

"Naruto go! Go and get Hinata! We can take care of them by ourselves." Kiba said.

"But--"

"Naruto! You wanted to rescue Hinata didn't you… Well go and rescue her!" Lee said. Naruto nodded and went. Lee jumped off his horse "Take this!" Lee punched the ground and a huge whole on the ground was created.

"Hmm… impressive attack, you destroyed the ground particles just by punching the ground, must be your forbidden powers." Guan He said calmly.

"You evaded Lee's attack at the same time discovering the secret of the attack, impressive as well. But we won't lose to you!" Kiba placed both his hands on the ground "Ahh!" Kiba pushed his hands on the earth then suddenly spikes (made of earth) appeared from the ground and went toward the direction where Guan He and Lina, but Guan He and Lina jumped up to evade it.

**-Palace stairs-**

"Their approaching with a lot more warriors with them, I have to say around 150 more." stated Shikamaru "Get ready, here they come."

Wei Yan, Ji Yen and Zi Yan was heading toward the palace "Ji Yen! Zi Yan! I'll leave them to you, I'll leave with you the remaining warriors, that should be enough to help you finish them. I have a meeting to attend to with the empress."

"We will not let you pass!" Shikamaru took out a sword and charged, together with the rest, at the enemy. They slashed, and probably killed, a lot of the enemy warriors when Shikamaru caught sight of Wei Yan going up the stairs into the palace. "I won't let you go!" Shikamaru chased Wei Yan into the palace and left Sakura and Ino fighting the rest.

Sakura and Ino met with Zi Yan and Ji Yen. Sakura and Ino was shocked to see Zi Yan "Zi Yan? Is that you? You're alive?" Sakura said unbelievingly.

"It's good you still remember me Sakura."

"But how? And why are you fighting in the enemy's side?" Ino asked.

"You ask me why? Well, it's your fault for leaving me, all of you left me!" Zi Yan said as she jumped of her horse and brought out two bladed fans (like Temari's).

"What are you saying, we didn't--"

But before Sakura could finish what she was saying Ji Yen cut her off "Enough chit chat, this is a war and it's time for you to die!" Ji Yen stepped on top of her horse and jumped to Sakura and punched her off her horse but luckily she landed safely on the ground, Sakura brought out her spear while Ji Yen brought out a sword and they began fighting. Suddenly, Naruto passes by the on-going battle to chase Wei Yan as well.

**-The palace's main hall-**

Tsunade was calmly sitting on her throne, eyes closed; her crown was placed on a pillow on the right side of her throne, she had her hair tied at the back at a high pony, she was wearing a red helmet with golden tribal designs, upper body armor that showed her tummy, shoulder armors with a red cape hanging from it, skirt-like armor that was a few inches above the knee, lower arm armors and red boots that reach a few inches below the knee.

Tsunade stood up and went down her throne, not so long after Wei Yan arrived in the room (without the horse), carrying Hinata on his shoulder "I expected your arrival; tell me why you are doing this? Who are you?"

Wei Yan removed his mask and Tsunade was shocked to see the face under the mask, suddenly, Shikamaru and Naruto arrived at the main hall at the same time (they caught up with each other on the way) "Wei Yan?" Tsunade said in shock.

"Hinata!" Naruto yell as he ran toward Wei Yan to get Hinata but before he came close, Wei Yan threw Hinata's body right at Naruto, fortunately Naruto was able to catch Hinata "What did you do to her?" Naruto demanded.

"You don't have to worry much, she's still alive. I now return her to you; I find no use of her anymore." Wei Yan said bluntly.

"Why you!" Naruto launched himself toward Wei Yan to punch him "You have the nerve to kidnap her and after using her, you just throw her like some kind of trash!"

But before Naruto came close, Wei Yan took out a scimitar and pointed it right at Naruto's throat, this made Naruto freeze. "How brave of you little boy to charge at me, but you think a tiny little punch will knock me off?"

"Then let me use my weapon!" Tenten was (somehow) falling from the sky, charging herself, with her twin blades, right at Wei Yan, Wei Yan took out his hand and let out an aura/energy from his palm toward Tenten's direction that made her fall back and hit the wall.

"Tenten!" Shikamaru yelled as he ran toward Tenten to her aid.

"Stop it Wei Yan! Naruto, go to Shikamaru and Tenten, this is not your fight." Tsunade said as Wei Yan placed down his sword and Naruto moved to where Shikamaru and Tenten were with an angry expression on his face.

"Explain yourself Wei Yan! Were you the one who planned this attack on the kingdom?" Tsunade demanded.

"The one and only your highness." Wei Yan said mockingly.

"Why? Why are you doing this?"

"Simple, I just came to take what should rightfully belong to me. I should be the one sitting on that throne, not you. I should be the one wearing the crown, not you. And now, I come back to take my right as the emperor of this kingdom, this dynasty!"

They were all in shock in what he had just said "Emperor Lui Bei chose me as the successor to the throne, not you Wei Yan!" Tsunade said irritably.

"That's where he was wrong, and now I am showing you his mistake of making you the empress of this dynasty!"

"He wasn't wrong, and now I'll show you why! I will not let you take over my kingdom, I will protect my kingdom!" Tsunade took out a sword and they both charged at each other.

**-At the front gate-**

General Anko, Kurenai and Asuma are lying on the ground, Kurenai and Anko unconscious, their body covered in blood and wounds.

"How weak the generals of Konoha are. Is this the best they've got?" Xing Jun smirked.

"We are sure of victory now. Come on, let's follow Lord Wei Yan to the palace, I'm sure he's in a middle of a battle with their empress, and surely winning." smirked Xi Dao as well as they got into their horses and headed toward the palace passing through the on-going battles on the way.

'That boy with platinum hair… he… he can't be…' thought Asuma as he stared at the fading figures of Xing Jun and Xi Dao, and in a matter of seconds he fell unconscious.

**-250 meters away from the front gate-**

The battle was not nearing at end, neither side was winning. Gan Ning kept on attacking Shino with his sword and Shino kept on evading the attack. "What Shino? Are you just gonna keep running away?"

"You, I thought you were--"

"Dead? Not likely. Now, you will die!" Gan Ning charged toward Shino (with his sword) but Shino was able to block with his daggers, Gan Ning moved back after Shino block the attack.

"Me, die?" Shino grinned "Not likely." and he charged toward Gan Ning and they began to fight, this time with Shino attacking.

Sasuke and Han Fei continue fighting. "You're good Uchiha… just like your brother." Han Fei started as Sasuke charged his scimitar but Han Fei evaded it easily "But you're not gonna beat me, but you can try, just like what your brother did."

Sasuke froze "You mean… you're the one who…"

"Yes Sasuke, I am the one who defeated the great Itachi Uchiha, I am the reason why he is in the hospital right now." grinned Han Fei.

Sasuke tightened his grip on his scimitar, he felt anger "Why you! You will pay for what you did to my brother!"

Sasuke formed a fireball and charged it right at Han Fei, Han Fei barely evaded the attack but before he could recover and get back to proper position Sasuke came up to punch him, Han Fei fell on the floor.

Not long after he was able to get up. "So I see that you control the power over fire. But you're still not going to win." he said as he wiped the blood from his lip. "Not long now, this battle will end."

"Ugh." Neji struggled to stand up after being punched by Chu Lao trying to evade his attack with his sword. They were both injured but it seemed that Neji attained more injuries than Chu Lao did.

"You're not that bad Hyuuga Neji, but soon enough, your empress will be beaten and we will take over this kingdom and other villages and cities under the control of Konoha. This dynasty will be under the power of the Yang Army." said Chu Lao.

"What are you saying, Empress Tsunade won't be beaten." defended Neji.

"She might be powerful, yes, but the power of light is now on our side and we all know that the power of light is the most important and most powerful of the forbidden powers."

Neji snickered "That's where you are wrong, there's something more powerful than the power of light. Anyway, time to fight!" Neji made lightning strike the place where Chu Lao stood.

END OF CHAPTER


	7. Overthorwn

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**Chapter 7: Overthrown**

The battle continues and the sky is growing darker every passing minute. Neither side is showing any sign of surrender, but for how long?

"Zi Yan, why? Why are you on the enemy's side, have you forgotten about Konoha, your home, about us, your friends, and have you forgotten about… about Shino?" Ino asked desperately as Sakura jumped to her side after dodging an attack from Ji Yen.

"How very ironic. Have you forgotten, it's you guys who left me!" stated Zi Yan with a look of despise on her face "And Shino… he, he betrayed me. I saw him--"

"What are you saying Zi Yan, Shino loves you, he loves you very much and we didn't, we came back--" Sakura tried to say.

"Lies! You're lying!" cried Zi Yan as tears started to fall from her eyes. She got a grip of herself and tried to stop crying "Now you pay for what you did!" she charged toward Ino and Sakura bringing out her fans.

**-Inside the Palace-**

Wei Yan had the upper hand, Tsunade had no chance to attack, all she could do was defend. Wei Yan suddenly stopped attacking "Okay, enough playing games, time to end this once and for all!" Wei Yan had a dark aura surrounding him, the sky grew even darker than before. "Take this!" he released a dark ball of dark energy that went to the direction of Shikamaru and Naruto.

"Run!" warned Tsunade, Naruto was able to run, carrying Hinata, however, it was too late for Shikamaru to run, instead, he pushed Tenten out of the way, so she won't get hit. "Shikamaru!" Shikamaru spat out blood, fell into the ground and lost consciousness.

Tenten and Hinata suddenly gained consciousness again "Oh no, Shikamaru!"

--------------------------

'What's happening to the sky?' Sasuke thought as he stared at the darkening sky, and so did all of the Konoha warriors.

Han Fei sneered "That only signals our triumph, this kingdom that you're all protecting so much, it won't be long 'til it falls under our control."

-------------------------

"Oh no, this is bad." stated Gai as he watched the sky getting darker.

"You got that right. Right now, our leader has probably killed your empress." Chin Chin sneered.

Kakashi jumped beside Gai trying to avoid an attack from Zei Shu "Oh, is that what you think, then you must be pretty darn stupid." this angered Chin Chin "The chances of him killing Empress Tsunade are the same with you defeating us, which would be very low."

"You'll regret saying that!" Chin Chin charged at Kakashi but Kakashi kicked her in the stomach before she could get near to him.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you that anger won't bring you anywhere, except maybe a fall on the ground?" Kakashi then looked at the sky 'Something's happening in the palace, and it's not a good thing, I have to admit.' he thought.

--------------------------

"Wei Yan! Stop this right now!" ordered Tsunade. She received a lot of wounds from Wei Yan's attacks.

"What makes you think you can stop me! No one can stop me Tsunade, especially not you!" Wei Yan laughed "Now I'll kill you and I will finally get what was meant for me 15 years ago!"

'I have no other choice' thought Tsunade, she placed her hands together and chanted, as soon as she finished chanting "Litsen Wei Yan, you may have won now, but it won't be long, I will come back and regain my throne."

"Running away are you? Ha! Only a weak person like you would do that! Leaving your kingdom--"

Tsunade grinned "Who said anything about leaving my kingdom, I said I will come back and get it back, and plus, a good leader knows when it's time to retreat, so" Tsunade met Wei Yan's eyes "until next time." Tsunade disappeared into thin air.

"Empress Tsunade!" called Naruto when suddenly, he started glowing in white light, as well as Hinata and Tenten "What the hell is happening?" and just like Tsunade they disappeared as well.

"Empress Tsunade!" Kakashi looked at the palace from where he was and then looked at Gai, Gai nodded at him "It looks like we have to continue this battle at another time. I promise to kill you the next time." and with that Kakashi and Gai disappeared as well.

"What's this?" Kiba was glowing in the same white light when he suddenly disappeared, the same thing happened to Sasuke, Neji, Lee, Shino, Sakura, Ino and Chouji. They all found themselves inside an underground cave right under the palace. "Empress Tsunade! And all you other guys are here too! What just happened there? Hinata you're okay!"

"What's going on?" asked Ino.

All of them had their eyes on the empress who was wounded and was weakly sitting on the ground. Everyone else was badly injured as well "What I just did was transport you from where you were to here by connecting to your conscious minds, most of you didn't notice what I did."

Naruto was quite angry "Why did you do that, we should have fought him! We should have took revenge for what he did to Hinata and all the other warriors that he has injured!"

"And what do you want to happen? Die in the process?" Naruto fell silent "I know that some of you don't like this idea, but this is better than all of you dying and the dynasty totally falls under the hands of evil. Making them not know where we are buys us more time to prepare and come back to defeat him."

Ino was looking around, searching for a certain lazy bum, but couldn't find him "Hey, where's Shikamaru? He doesn't seem to be here."

"Oh yeah, I forgot, he was in the same room as we were." said Tenten "He fell unconscious after Wei Yan's attack."

"If that is so," Gai started "then I'm sorry to say Ino, but Shikamaru must have been left behind." Ino quickly looked at Gai, very surprised at what he had said.

"That can't be, how can he be left behind when all the rest f us are here?" Ino's eyes became teary.

Sakura went beside Ino to comfort her "Oh Ino."

"Like what the empress said, she had teleported you by connecting to your minds, your conscious minds to be exact. And, as Tenten has mentioned, Shikamaru happened to be unconscious at that time, so the empress couldn't reach his mind."

"Then we have to get him!" Ino argued.

"No, we can't risk going back there!" bellowed Kakashi "We are very little right now, and we need all of us who are here right now when we come back, and we don't know what will happen if we come go back there."

"But--"

Tsunade stopped her before she could argue "Litsen, I'm sure Shikamaru will be alright, I know that he'll use Shikamaru to his advantage, he also knows that we might go back for him, so he won't kill Shikamaru. But we will go back for him, just not now."

Ino gave up arguing, she sat down as Sakura tried comforting her.

Shino punched the wall in anger "Zi Yan, why? Why did you join the bad side?"

"Zi Yan?" Tsunade overheard what Shino said "You mean she's alive?"

"Yeah, but that's not the only thing, Gan Ning is also alive. And they're both fighting for the evil's side." Neji replied.

"How can that be?" Tsunade asked but nobody could answer.

"I don't know, but I promise that I'll bring her back if it's the last thing I do."

Sasuke sat on the ground, his face facing down his arm resting on one of his knees. Sakura sat beside Sasuke after comforting Ino. None of them talked but then Sasuke finally spoke "I'm going to kill Han Fei and avenge what he did to my brother. The next time we meet, I promise that I will defeat him."

Sakura did not have words to make Sasuke calm down or feel better "You're much wounded."

"I'm okay, don't worry." Sasuke knew the worry in Sakura's eyes, so he gave her a reassuring smile (which could actually be a grin).

Neji approached Tenten who was breathing quite heavily. She felt dizzy and weak, but tried her best not to make the others notice. "Tenten, why did you get up and fight? You know that you're badly injured."

"I'm okay Neji." Tenten tried standing up, but as soon as she has fully stood up, she felt weak and nearly fainted, but Neji was able to catch her.

"No you're not. You shouldn't have gone to the main hall!" Neji reasoned.

"I'm a warrior of the Konoha Dynasty, and it's my duty to protect it no matter the cause!" argued Tenten.

"Even then, that's only your pride taking over, something far worse could have happened to you!"

"Neji, it's not only my pride, it's my duty, not only as a warrior, it's not only the dynasty that I have to protect, but also my family, my friends, and everybody else I know, have you thought about that?"

Neji fell silent. "I'm sorry, it's just that, I'm worried about you, if something bad happened to you--"

"But nothing that serious did happen. And I understand you; it's just that there are some things that we have to do. If you were in my place I bet you would have done the same thing and try to fight." Tenten smiled at Neji, and Neji smiled back.

Hinata saw Naruto sitting in a corner, she decided to approach Naruto to make him feel better "Naruto, may I sit beside you?" she received no response but she sat anyway. Hinata decided not ton talk and wait for Naruto to open up.

"Hinata," Naruto finally spoke "I'm really sorry. I couldn't protect you, you were captured because I was weak."

"Naruto, it's not your fault, I don't blame you for anything." Hinata tried to make Naruto feel better.

"Yes it is, and now, I can't even do anything to protect the dynasty." Naruto didn't have any courage to face Hinata.

"Naruto, we'll come back, and we'll get it back, the next time we come here, we'll defeat them." no matter what Hinata said, it didn't make Naruto feel any better.

"I know you're just trying to make me feel better Hinata, and I appreciate that, but right now, I'd rather be alone." Naruto said not even giving a glance at Hinata, Hinata understood him very well and left him alone without saying a word.

Tsunade finally stood up "Look, we have to go, we can't stay here any longer, Wei Yan might sense us, and if he does, that'll only mean trouble for us, we have to leave."

"Where are we going?" asked Lee.

"I don't know, but we have to go to a village and buy food and materials, then we'll have to start training to get stronger. We have to remove our armor and try to look as ordinary as we can."

"What about the money to buy food and materials." asked Chouji.

"I have enough money with me to sustain us for a while, but as we prepare to return, we have to work to earn money." said Tsunade "Well then, shall we go?"

End of Chapter


	8. Finding Yourself

Chapter 8:

Ino, Hianta and Sakura entered the room after buying some food; they were wearing brown, rusty coats to hide their identity from people. They rented two rooms for two nights when they reached the nearest village just so they can settle themselves for the meantime. Lee and Naruto went out to wander around for a while though separately. All of them were in one room; Kiba, Chouji and Gai were playing cards to pass time, Tsunade was watching while drinking something alcoholic, Shino, Sasuke and Neji were being their usual, non-sociable selves, Tenten was sleeping for she needed rest, and Kakashi was reading (wonder what book that could be).

"We're back. Hey, where's Naruto and Lee?" asked Sakura.

"Naruto said he'll be wandering around for a while and left shortly after you did, and not so long after, so did Lee." replied Kiba as he threw a card on the table.

"The news is spreading very fast." said Ino.

Kakashi placed his book down on the table "And what news might that be?"

"The news about the Konoha dynasty and what happened two nights ago."

Now all their attentions are turned to what they were saying "I see. Did you find any news about what happened to the kingdom?" asked Sasuke.

"Wei Yan is now claiming the throne and all the people have to obey him if they don't want to get punished; the elders and other remaining high ranked officers tried to rebel and because of their rebellion, they were put to jail such as General Kurenai, General Asuma and the others. Including--" Sakura found it hard to mention those who were caught.

"Including who Sakura?" Sasuke urged Sakura to talk.

"Including the officers that belonged to the clans of the Uchiha and the Hyuuga, which includes your father Neji, and Hinata's and even yours as well Sasuke," Sakura continued "but they're not the only ones, they also imprisoned you father Shino, also Shikamaru's, Ino's and your dad too Chouji. But that's not the last of it; they were also able to catch Master Jiraiya."

They were all surprised at what Sakura said "But how? I thought he left after the unlocking of our powers and he didn't fight in the war." said Kiba surprised.

Tsunade finally decided to talk "Yes, that is true; Jiraiya wanders a lot but comes to the dynasty to visit from time to time. He may have left after the ritual but I am pretty sure that he, too, fought in the war, after all, the Konoha dynasty was his home."

Kiba punched the table shifting all the attention to him "This is just wrong! How can we just sit here when people back home are suffering under Wei Yan!"

"Kiba's right, I'm tired of sitting here doing nothing, it frustrates me. What more now that I know that my family is being held captive by Wei Yan. We have to do something!" Sasuke exclaimed.

"Sasuke, I know how you feel, really. I'm scared of what could be happening to my family right now, but being in the state that we are will just get us in trouble if we go and charge them, if so, the more we won't be able to save them, so please calm down Sasuke." said Sakura, Sasuke knew she was right and sat down.

"Kiba, Sasuke, you both have to understand that not all things can be done by being aggressive," said Kakashi calmly "and you also need to understand that some things just take time."

"That's not the only thing we have found out, Wei Yan is also looking for us. He's giving money to anyone who can bring us to him, dead or alive, or who can give him any information on our whereabouts." Hinata said.

"Tomorrow at dawn we leave. We'll head for Mt. Tenjou up at the north, there is a person living there that we have to see. He will be of great help to us." Tsunade said.

Most of them wondered who this person could be "Who is he? What makes him such a great help Empress Tsunade?" asked Neji.

"You'll see when we get there." Tsunade turned to Kakashi "Kakashi, buy some weapons that we could use when we journey in the mountains, they don't have to be that sturdy. Kiba, Chouji accompany him." they nodded and then left at once wearing identical coats to what Sakura, Hinata and Ino were wearing.

They walked through different stalls in the village to find weapons "So do you really think we can beat Wei Yan and regain the kingdom?" Kiba asked all of a sudden with a tone of doubt in his voice, Chouji was surprised Kakashi however was totally calm.

"Why do you ask? Are you having doubts that we can win this battle?" Kakashi was looking at the quality of the knife.

"No it's not that. It's just… it's just, you know how powerful Wei Yan is, he was able to defeat the empress without showing the slightest effort." said Kiba.

Kakashi looked Kiba in the eye "Listen Kiba, you have to know that it's not always the strongest that will win, but those who has the strongest will to win."

"Then tell me General, how strong is our will to fight?" questioned Kiba.

"Sasuke is determined to protect his family as well as avenge his brother; Neji and Hinata both want to protect their families as well, the clan of Hyuuga; Chouji and Ino wants to protect their families who is now under the enemy's captivity as well as get back Shikamaru who is a very dear friend of theirs; Shino is reasons are the same as Chouji's but also, he wants to get back Zi Yan, and I think you already know why and the Empress wants to get back the dynasty, not only for the throne and title but also because she wants to protect the people of her kingdom, every single one of them, because to her the people is her family." Kakahsi said, but despite what he said, he can see that Kiba still doubts their chances of regaining the dynasty.

Kakashi placed his hands on Kiba's shoulders "Listen Kiba, the reason why you doubt is because you don't know why you are fighting."

Kiba looked away from Kakashi's eyes "Unlike the others, I don't really have much of a family to protect and as for friends; I don't have much of them either."

Kakashi removed his hands off Kiba's shoulders "Maybe now that's what you think but I'm sure in time, you'll understand and you'll find what you are looking for."

"Hey, I'm done paying for the weapons, are these all that we're bringing to Mt. Tenjou? Are you sure they'll be enough to sustain us?" Chouji said as he placed the weapons in a bag.

Kakashi covered Chouji's mouth "Keep quiet Chouji, people might recognize us and if they do they could tell the enemy our location. We'll have to play on the safe side." He then took his hand away "That will be enough for now, these are just temporary for our journey to the mountain. Well then, our business is done here, shall we go back?" they left the store without knowing that a certain person was observing them, and listening to them.

Naruto (wearing the cloak/coat) was walking down the street in the town when he heard two men talking "I can't believe empress Tsunade was beaten and overthrown." said one man.

"That just proves how weak the dynasty is when she was ruling, she and her army let those people conquer the kingdom. That is so pathetic." said the other; this annoyed Naruto and was getting ready to punch the man anytime now "But the thing is the one who placed the empress out of power was the other student of late emperor Lui Bei, Wei Yan, who went disappearing after the coronation of the Empress."

"Does that mean that late Emperor Lui Bei made a mistake in choosing his successor?" asked the first man.

"Looks like it. Look at what happened now, Empress Tsunade couldn't even protect her people."

This angered Naruto and was about to punch the guy "Why you!" but was stopped before he could have even gotten close, the guy covered Naruto's mouth and dragged him into an alley (not the ones you can likely find in a city), the two men luckily didn't notice.

When Naruto turned around and found out that it was Kakashi gripping him and Chouji and Kiba was right behind him. Kakashi took his hand off Naruto's mouth "What were you thinking Naruto, you were about to punch a civilian and totally blowing your cover!" scolded Kakashi.

"If you heard what they said I bet you would have done the same! They don't have any right to speak that way about us or the empress, they don't know how hard we tried to protect the dynasty, they don't know how many lives were lost in the process, they don't know--"

"And they don't have to know!" Kakashi cut off Naruto, Naruto fell silent "Look, I know how you feel, but punching that person won't make you feel any better, trust me. And blowing your cover won't either, if people recognized who you were, hey could rat us out to Wei Yan, destroying our chance of getting back the kingdom."

Naruto didn't talk nor did he look at Kakashi or anyone "We'll be going back to the inn, tomorrow at dawn we'll leave for Mt. Tenjou. Now I'll leave you to whatever you want to do, you can continue your strolling or you can go back with us, anyway I'll be seeing you." and with that Kakashi, Chouji and Kiba left Naruto.

Naruto punched the wall really hard "Damn it." he mumbled, he was very annoyed, not at the man, nor at anybody else but at himself.

Dawn came the following day, it was very early in the morning and nobody from the village was up yet, the place looked completely deserted compared from yesterday. All of them were there except for one, it was Naruto, and they were waiting for him to come. "So do you think he'll show up and come with us?" asked Chouji.

"What do you mean by that, you don't think he'll abandon us do you? He can't do that, we need him here." said Ino.

'Naruto, where in hell are you, I know that you, more than all of us here, want to protect the kingdom you consider your only home.' thought Sasuke.

Just then, a figure was walking toward them seen from a distance, he was wearing the same cloak they were all wearing, all of them (except for Sasuke, Kakashi and Tsunade who were leaning of different walls) looked. Most of them smiled, Sasuke and Kakashi (without even looking) grinned, Tsunade turned around. "Hey I'm here." said Naruto as he caught up to the group.

"Well then, let's go." said Tsunade as they started to journey going to the north.

**-In the Konoha Dynasty-**

Shikamaru was in a prisoner's cell. He was chained to the wall and is badly beaten; he was beaten up by the enemy's soldiers. He did not struggle that much knowing he did not stand much of a chance and there are a lot of guards around.

Wei Yan entered his cell accompanied by Zei Shu and Chin Chin.

"So how's one of the proclaimed Captains of the old dynasty?" asked Wei Yan with a mocking tone.

Shikamaru did not respond. He did not look at him either. Wei Yan got pissed but grinned instead.

"Hn. You must think that you're all that don't you just?" said Wei Yan "So how about we negotiate?"

Shikamaru grinned and looked at Wei Yan "I don't negotiate with assholes."

"Why you little runt!" Zei Shu was about to punch him but Wei Yan stopped him.

"If you think that your comrades will come back and get you, then I suggest you let go of the thought because that will not happen."

"Yeah, you would certainly know." mocked Shikamaru.

Wei Yan sighed "Stubborn aren't we? I'm offering you a high position in my army young Captain. I heard that you are one of the greatest strategists in the whole country. I'm sure that we'll find use for you."

Shikamaru spitted at Wei Yan's face "I don't think so. Not going to happen."

"Suit yourself." he wiped his face "But I will have you."

He turned and faced Chin Chin "Give him the pill."

"As you wish your highness." said Chin Chin as she left.

"If you won't work under me freely then I have other ways." he laughed as he retreated outside the cell.

Before Zei Shu followed he gave Shikamaru a punch.

"That'll wipe your smug face off." he said as he grinned.

Shikamaru smirked "Asshole. You probably can't punch other that aren't chained can you?"

"We'll see who'll be laughing at the end of the day." Zei Shu then left.

END OF CHAPTER


End file.
